Dando lecciones a mi hermanita
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: A Quinn no le parece un buen plan que sus padres le hayan dejado 2 semanas a cargo de su hermana, pero Rachel está dispuesta a cualquier cosa para que su hermana disfrute de esas 2 semanas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, en vez de subir esto me he equivocado y he subido un nuevo capítulo de Irresistible (que iba a subir mañana). Pero como ayer dije que hoy iba a subir esto y lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo tenéis.**

**Ya os advertí que este "mini fic" iba a ser un poco más fuerte que los demás y que a lo mejor no ha todos les guste debido a el tema de que sea hermana con hermana, pero bueno, a quien no le gusta que no lo lea.**

**Todavía no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener esto, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha.**

**Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Lección 1

No se me ocurría un plan más aburrido que este. Cuando decidí pasar mis volver unos meses a casa tras terminar la universidad no esperaba que mis padres me dejaran 2 semanas a cargo de mi hermanita de 15 años. No me malinterpretéis, quiero mucho a Rachel , es más, la adoro; el día en el que mis padres me comunicaron que habían adoptado a Rachel fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Mis padres me dijeron que habían adoptado a una pequeña de apenas 1 añito debido a que mi madre ya no podía tener hijos y según ellos todavía tenían mucho amor que dar. Yo en ese momento contaba con 8 años y una hermanita pequeña fue el mejor regalo que podían darme.

Tenía otra hermana además de Rachel, pero no me llevaba demasiado bien con ella, dado que siempre se avergonzó de mí por ser intersexual, pero bueno, eso es un tema que dudo mucho que os interese.

La cuestión es que mi padres, a penas unas semanas después de que hubiera llegado de la universidad, me pidieron que cuidase de mi hermanita durante 2 semanas ya que ellos se iban a tomar unas vacaciones y no querían dejarla sola.

Yo tenía 22 años y por mucho que quisiera a Rach, estar 2 semanas pendiente de ella era una carga de lo más grande. Mis padres se habían ido por la mañana y se despidieron de nosotras suplicándonos que fuéramos responsables y que nos portásemos bien.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro cuando oí un portazo en el piso de abajo, lo que indicaba que Rachel había llegado. Así que dejé el libro encima de la mesilla porque sabía que en menos de un minuto aparecería en mi puerta.

Y no me equivoqué.

—**¿Quinn? —**oí unos golpecitos en la puerta y sonreí.

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Puedo pasar?**

—**Claro Rach.**

Nada más verle la cara supe que estaba molesta, de ahí el portazo que escuché antes.

—**Hey, ¿a que viene esa cara?**

—**No pasa nada, es que he tenido un día horrible y estoy de mal humor.**

—**¿Se puede saber por qué?**

—**Es personal.**

Eso me hizo mucha gracia, para Rachel no existía la palabra "personal" cuando se trataba de mí; yo era como su diario personal, siempre me lo contaba todo, aunque fuese vergonzoso. Yo siempre fui la primera en saber todo lo que le ocurría, desde la primera vez que se le cayó un diente, hasta la primera vez que le vino la regla; por eso me extraño que me dijera que era algo "personal".

—**¿Personal dices?**

—**Sí, es personal.**

—**¿Desde cuando tienes secretos conmigo?**

—**Oh, vamos Quinnie, ¿no te irás a enfadar no? Ya tengo 15 años, es obvio que tengo algunos secretos.**

—**Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta que haya algo que te moleste y no pueda hacer nada.**

Soy muy sobreprotectora, lo sé.

—**Vamos Rach, cuéntamelo y haré lo posible para solucionarlo.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada que me enojó un poquito.

—**Dudo muchísimo que puedas hacer algo para solucionar mi problemilla.**

—**¿No confías en mí?—**lo sé, estaba siendo muy dramática, pero es que mi hermanita pequeña me estaba guardando un secreto por primera vez en la vida y ponía en duda mi capacidad para ayudarla.

—**Claro que confío en ti Quinn, pero es un asunto muy personal, y si supieras lo qué es ni si quiera querrías ayudarme.**

—**Claro que sí, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, voy a dejar de querer ayudarte, sea el tema que sea, puedes confiar en mí.**

—**No te va a gustar.**

—**Ponme a prueba.**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que a mi se me hicieron horas.

—**Quiero aprender a hacer una mamada.**

Me entro un ataque de tos.

—**¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

—**Que quiero aprender a hacer una mamada.**

Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en el que mi hermanita se interesara por el sexo, así que entenderéis lo mucho que me sorprendió.

—**¿Por qué? Apenas tienes 15 años Rach, además ese no es motivo para estar de mal humor. Por favor, dime que nadie te está forzando, porque te juro que..**

—**Nadie me está forzando—**me cortó a mitad de la frase **—es solo que hoy me encontré a Santana haciéndole una mamada a Puck en el vestuario y me vieron, y aunque salí corriendo luego Santana me encontró y me dijo que solo los había espiado porque sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que quisiera que se la chupara porque soy fea y asquerosa— **dijo entre sollozos.

Ver a mi hermanita llorando me partió el corazón y me enfureció hasta el punto de plantearme ir al instituto de mi hermana y matar a esa tal Santana.

—**Escúchame atentamente— **le puse la mano bajo la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme **—no eres fea ni mucho menos asquerosa, y cualquier persona sería muy afortunada de… bueno ya sabes, de pasar una noche contigo, pero no tienes que apresurar las cosas, cada cosa tiene su tiempo.**

—**Pero es que creo que ya ha llegado el momento.**

—**¿De qué hablas?**

—**De qué no solo quiero aprender a hacer una mamada, sino que quiero dejar de ser virgen.**

La realidad de abofeteó muy fuerte en la cara.

Estaba sin palabras.

—**Por eso te dije que no hay nada que pudieras hacer por mi. A no ser que seas bruja y puedas hacer que un chico quiera acostarse conmigo.**

—**De ninguna manera voy a buscarte un ligue de una noche Rachel. Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de estas cosas que todavía eres muy chica para eso.**

—**Quinn, ya tengo edad suficiente como para saber lo que quiero, y ni tú ni nadie me van a mangonear y decir lo que debo hacer.**

—**Pero Rachel…**

—**Rachel nada, fuiste tú la que me pediste saber que es o que me ocurría, yo solo vine para que me dieras un abrazo, porque ahora mismo necesito a mi hermana mayor, no a una madre sobreprotectora.**

Eso me volvió a romper el corazón, así que abrí los brazos y le dije: **—ven aquí pequeña.**

No tardó ni dos segundos en tirárseme encima y rodearme el cuello y empezar a llorar otra vez.

—**Ya cariño, cálmate y deja de llorar, todo se va a solucionar.**

Pasaron unos minutos y aunque ya había dejado de llorar todavía seguía aferrada a mi cuello con mucha fuerza, pero ahora había empezado a mover las manos contra mi cuerpo de forma distinta, y eso me extraño mucho.

—**Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte, pero en este tema no puedo hacer nada.**

—**En realidad creo que sí que puedes.**

Se alejó un poco de mi y me miró a los ojos y… juro que esa no era mi hermanita, la chica que tenía delante y me comía con la mirada no era la misma que hacia apenas unos minutos lloriqueaba contra mi cuello.

—**¿De qué hablas?**

—**Bueno, hace un rato dijiste que cualquier persona sería afortunada de poder estar conmigo—**dijo muy cerca de mi mientras me acariciaba el muslo por encima de mis shorts de basketball.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y aunque no quiera admitirlo también se me empezó a poner dura.

—**No sigas por ahí Rachel, no malinterpretes mis palabras lo que me estas pidiendo no puede ocurrir.**

—**¿Por qué no? Eres la persona a la que más quiero y en la que más confío, por que no entregarte a ti algo tan preciado como mi virginidad.**

—**¡Porque soy tu hermana, joder!**

—**Pero Quinnie, no compartimos sangre, así que dentro de lo que cabe no está tan mal. Además tenemos 2 semanas para nosotras, no tenemos por qué hacerlo esta noche, pero si que podría empezar por lo que hablamos antes.**

—**Para Rachel, por favor— **ella también se dio cuenta de que en el fondo yo no quería que parase.

—**Ya sabes que quiero aprender a hacer una mamada, y tenemos 2 semanas para poder perfeccionar la técnica, ¿qué te parece si empezamos hoy?**

JODER.

Por su cara de felicidad creo que se acababa de dar cuenta de la erección que se hacía notar en mis shorts.

—**Rach, no podemos, esto está mal.**

—**Veo que a tu amiguito eso no le importa—**me estrujó la polla y se lanzó a mi boca.

Nunca me habían besado con tanta pasión, y al principio no le respondí el beso, porque dentro de mi había una voz que no dejaba de repetirme que la chica que ahora me estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla y acariciándome la polla por encima de los shorts era mi hermana; ¿pero sabéis que hice, verdad? Ignoré por completo a la voz y empecé a besar a mi hermana y le agarré el culo con mis manos mientras ella seguía manoseándome.

Estuvimos besándonos un par de minutos más hasta que me puso la mano en el pecho y me empujó hasta que quedé acostada sobre la almohada.

—**Bueno Quinnie, te explico como van a ser las cosas—** esta faceta autoritaria de mi hermanita me estaba poniendo muy cachonda **— estas 2 semanas van a ser como un curso intensivo… de sexo, y la lección número 1 son las mamadas, y hasta que no sepa hacer una mamada como dios manda no pasaremos a la lección 2, y eso significa que voy a tener que practicar mucho, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

—**Sí.**

— **Me alegro— **nunca habría imaginado que fuera tan imponente.

—**Bien, ahora vamos a empezar con la primera lección.**

Se puso en mi costado izquierdo y metió la mano bajo mis shorts.

—**Me gusta que no lleves ropa interior, me facilita el trabajo.**

Me saco la polla y se quedó observándola, y yo también me la miré y me sorprendí. Nunca había estado tan dura ni tan grande.

Ella acerco mucho la cara a mi miembro y empezó a examinarlo. Lo levantó lo movió de un lado a otro, le echó un buen vistazo a mi huevos… en fin, me hizo una revisión al completo antes de alejarse.

—**Ok, definitivamente es más grande que la de Puck. Tenías que ser una Fabray, siempre somos los mejores.**

A pesar de la situación solté una carcajada, porque la verdad es que eso tuvo mucha gracia, porque si en algo nos caracterizábamos los Fabray, era nuestro espíritu competitivo.

—**Esa ha sido buena Rach— **le dije riéndome.

—**Lo sé—**ella también se reía**—pero bueno, a lo que íbamos. Dime qué debo hacer, como debo empezar, qué es lo que te gusta…**

—**Déjate llevar, seguro que lo haces bien, y si no, la próxima vez te saldrá mejor.**

Y así, sin más, mi hermanita de 15 años empezó a pajearme y a los pocos segundos bajo la cabeza y empezó a chuparme el glande y la visión fue tan perfecta que casi me corro al instante.

—**Oh sí, joder Rachel, chúpame la polla— **no me juzguéis, siempre tuve debilidad por mi hermanita, y si ella quería aprender a hacer una mamada, mi obligación como buena hermana mayor era enseñarle ¿no?

—**Quinn, tu polla es riquísima, ¿me vas a dejar chupártela siempre que quiera? —**me lamió desde la base hasta la punta y se la volvió a tragar.

—**Cada vez que quieras pequeña, y ¿sabes una cosa?, mañana, en vez de un baso de leche del frigorífico, vas a desayunar un baso de leche… de mi polla, y como soy buena y nuestra familia nos ha educado bien te la voy a servir en un vaso y quiero ver como te lo bebes todo. Ya sabes que estás en edad de crecimiento y que la leche es indispensable.**

—**Dios sí, por favor— **dijo una vez se sacó la polla de mi boca y me la empezó a pajear otra vez**— dime que voy a poder desayunar eso todos los días hasta que lleguen mamá y papá— **me suplicó.

—**Incluso después de que lleguen puedes desayunar mi lechita, lo único que tienes que hacer es subir un vaso y yo te lo llenó cariño.**

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y se tragó toda mi polla y yo, sin poder evitarlo, empecé a subir y a bajar las caderas sin poder evitarlo y empecé a follarme la cara de mi hermana.

—**Rach, me voy a correr. Mira el lado bueno, ya no vas a tener que merendar porque te vas a tragar toda mi lefa— **lo sé, mi lenguaje estaba siendo un poco soez, pero compréndanme.

Unos segundos después estaba llenando de semen la boca de mi hermana, que intentaba tragarlo todo sin desperdiciar una gota.

Fue apoteósico.

Rach me pajeo un poco más para terminar de vaciarme y se relamió los labios.

—**Estoy deseando que llegue mañana para poder desayunar— **dijo con una cara de viciosa que ni yo podía creer.

—**Dios Rach, esa ha sido la mejor mamada de la historia, lo haces increíble, creo que ya podemos pasar a la lección 2, aunque no vendría mal que siguiéramos practicando la primera lección.**

—**Quinn, ha sido lo mejor experiencia de mi vida, y eso que solo ha sido una mamada, espero que estés lista para la lección 2.**

—**¿Y cuál es?**

—**Aprender a hacer una paja cubana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo otro. Me iba a ir a dormir pero recordé que ayer no había actualizado así que me tuve que ponerlo a escribir a estas horas... perdón si hay algún fallo pero estoy que me caigo de sueño y no me voy a poner a corregirlo ahora.**

**Una cosa, alguien me comento que utilizo muchas palabras españolas y que a veces no me entiende. Lo siento mucho, intento usar palabras que podáis entender todos, pero a veces me salen solas y no me doy cuenta.**

**Otra persona me comentó que siempre hago G!P y que si iba a hacer alguno normal. Claro, lo apunto y lo hago después de que escriba la peticiones que ya tengo. Los hago G!P porque es lo que la mayoría me pide.**

**Vuelvo**** a repetir lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna petición dejádmela por escrito y lo haré en ****cuanto pueda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Lección 2

Había pasado la peor noche de mi vida, los remordimientos llegaron una vez mi hermana abandonó mi habitación y estuve horas dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba descansar. Me dormí tardísimo así que cuando sonó mi despertador lo ignoré por completo.

A lo largo de la noche había decidido que tenía que echar los frenos y ponerle fin a esta locura, porque eso es lo que era, una locura. Le pediría perdón a Rachel e intentaría olvidar lo sucedido, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que nunca lo olvidaría ya que fue la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida; nunca olvidaría ver su cabeza moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre mi polla, sus labios alrededor de mi miembro, su lengua…. Pero era una locura y debía ponerle fin. Cuando viera a Rachel hablaría con ella.

Seguía en la cama cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me alertaron, no estaba lista para verla todavía, pero tampoco podía ignorarla, a lo mejor era algo importante.

—**Pasa.**

Rachel pasó a mi cuarto, que todavía estaba un poco a oscuras debido que no había subido la persiana, llevando algo en la mano pero no podía ver bien que era.

—**¿Qué pasó Rachel?**

—**Solo vengo a por mi desayuno, que en un ratito tengo que ir a clase.**

Algo confundida le respondí: **—**** me parece que te equivocase de cuarto, esto no es la cocina cariño****.**

—**Lo que voy a desayunar no está en la cocina.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando? — **ahora si estaba muy confusa.

—**Pues de lo de ayer. Me dijiste que tu me ibas a dar de desayunar, ya sabes, tu…**

Al fin caí en la cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano. Un vaso de chupito.

—**Oh dios, Rach, no hablaba en serio. Estaba muy excitada y cuando la gente está haciéndolo dice cosas que no tienen sentido, ¿cómo piensas que iba hacerte desayunar eso?**

Vi la decepción en su rostro.

—**Pero Quinnie, yo quiero, está riquísimo.**

—**Rachel, creo que deberíamos parar esto, lo que estamos haciendo no está bien. Somos hermanas y si se entera papá me va acortar la polla y mamá me va a…**

—**Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás. Ahora quiero que te hagas una paja y me llenes mi vaso de leche, porque tengo algo de prisa y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.**

Con solo 2 oraciones hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que había pensado a lo largo de la noche y definitivamente me hizo olvidar por completo la idea de detener esta locura Solo 33 palabras le bastaron para que dejara a un lado mis principios.

Estaba desnuda porque siempre duermo desnuda, así que solo tuve que retirarme la manta y me empecé a acariciar la polla. Levante la vista y vi la carita de Rachel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso solo hizo que se me pusiera más dura.

—**Oh Quinnie, tienes unas tetas hermosas, que lástima que tenga prisa, sino habría pasado un buen rato chupándotelas.**

Esta niña iba a matarme un día de estos.

—**Te juro que amo ver como te la meneas Quinn, pero tengo algo de prisa, así que más te vale correrte ya.**

Solo bastó decir eso para que notara la familiar presión en mi vientre.

—**Se buena chica y acércame el vaso.**

Acercó el vaso y lo situó cerca de mi polla. Ver su cara de excitación y ver como se relamía los labios fue demasiado. Apunte al vaso y me vacié en él. Al ser un vaso de chupito pude llenarlo bastante.

— **Muy bien Quinn, así se hace.**

Se puso de pie y vi como se llevaba el vaso a la boca y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás como si de verdad se estuviera tomando un chupito. Lo tragó y un gemido salió de su garganta.

—**Quinn, eres deliciosa. Pero recuerda lo que nos enseñaron papá y mamá, comer en el cuarto es de mala educación; así que mañana por la mañana te espero en la mesa de la cocina. Ni si quiera hace falta que te vistas, lo único que quiero es que bajes, te hagas una paja y te corras en el vaso que tendré preparado encima de la mesa. Y ahora me voy que llego tarde a clase. Te quiero hermanita—** se acerco y me dio un beso enla boca, no fue muy apasionado pero si lo suficiente como para notar el sabor de mi semen en su boca, y eso me puso increíblemente dura, otra vez.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el comedor viendo mi serie favorita cuando oí la puerta y me giré para ver como mi hermanita se quitaba la chaqueta tiraba la mochila a un lado, se me lanzaba al cuello y me metía la lengua hasta la campanilla.<p>

—**¿Lista para la segunda lección? —**me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**Eso debería preguntarlo yo, que se supone que soy la que imparte la lección.**

—**Yo estoy más que lista, llevo todo el día pensando en ello. Es más, me tuve que meter la mano bajo la falda un par de veces y toquetearme un poquito porque estaba muy cachonda.**

—**Joder, Rach, no sé como lo haces pero logras que se me ponga dura enseguida.**

—**Es el poder de las Fabray— **me guiñó un ojo **— No tengo polla, pero si la tuviera te aseguro que estaría más que dura.**

Estuvimos besándonos un rato más cuando me dijo que quería empezar la lección.

—**Ve al baño y tare un bote de aceite, y ya que estás quítate la camiseta y el sujetador, que llevo todo el día pensando en comerte las tetitas.**

Fue al baño y volvió con un bote de aceite que dejó al lado del sofá en el que yo me encontraba.

Se puso delante de mi y se quitó la camiseta y después el sujetador.

Se me hizo la boca agua; no eran muy grandes, debido a que todavía estaba en edad de crecimiento, pero eran preciosas y rosaditas.

—**Ven aquí cariño— **me di unas palmaditas en el regazo **— ¿sabes Rach? tienes unas tetas de lo más apetecibles cielo.**

Se sentó en mi regazo, se agarró la teta derecha con una mano, levantándola para mi, y con llevó la otra mano a mi cuello, tirando de mi cabeza hacia su teta. Sonreí y gustosamente abrí la boca y empecé a chuparle el pezón y a morderle.

Esto era mejor de lo que nadie podría imaginar.

Estuve un buen rato comiéndole las tetitas, entonces aparté mi cara y le dije que me acercara el bote de aceite. Una vez que me lo dio me eché aceite en las manos y se lo esparcí por todo el pecho, dejándoselo bien resbaladizo.

—**Ahora échate un poco en las manos y masajéame la polla un poco.**

No lo dudo ni un segundo. Se levanto de mi regazo, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y empezó a masajearme y a embadurnarme la polla con el aceite.

Me pareció que ya era suficiente y además estaba a punto de explotar.

—**Bien, ahora quiero que me dejes levantarme y te sientes en el sofá—**obedeció en seguida **—junta tus tetas con las manos, que queden bien prietas— **no eran muy grandes, pero si lo suficiente para una cubana.

—**Muy bien Rach, no te puedes imaginar lo buena que es la vista desde aquí. Ahora voy a follarme tus tetas hasta que me corra, te voy a limpiar mi semen con la lengua y nos vamos a olvidar de esta lección ¿ok?, porque a pesar de que me gustan mucho las pajas cubanas quiero pasar a la siguiente lección.**

Metí la punta de mi rabo en el hueco que quedaba bajo sus tetas y empecé a fallármelas, golpeándole la barbilla cada vez que mi polla atravesaba sus tetas.

A pesar de no ser la mejor cubana que me habían hecho estuvo bastante bien. El hecho de que fueran las tetas de mi hermanita de 15 años las que me estaba follando lo hacía todo más morboso… tenía un serio problema.

Veía su cara de fascinación mientras veía. Agachó la cabeza y abrió la boquita, de modo que cada vez que mi polla asomaba entre sus tetas le daba una chupadita a la cabecita de mi rabo.

Seguimos así un rato hasta que me corrí salpicando toda su barbilla y llenándole las tetas de semen.

—**Muy bien Rachel, lección aprobada. Lo hiciste genial.**

Vi una sonrisa de triunfo en su carita.

—**Y ahora voy a limpiarte las tetitas.**

Me arrodillé en el suelo, frente al sofá y entre sus piernas y empecé a pasar la lengua por todos los sitios donde había un rastro blanquecino, empecé por su barbilla y su mandíbula y me tragué todo lo que iba recogiendo. La gente normalmente no se traga su propio semen, pero siendo sincera a mi me encantaba el sabor del mío, y si lo podía recoger del cuerpo de mi hermanita pues mejor.

Empecé a limpiarle las tetitas cuando me dijo que ella también quería un poco de lechita, así que recogí los últimos rastros de semen con la lengua le agarré la cabeza y le escupí el semen dentro de la boca. Ella gimió como una gatita en celo ante el sabor. No la podía culpar, mi semen era delicioso.

—**Gracias Quinnie, ahora hasta me das de comer en la boca, eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les pido por favor que tengan un poquito de paciencia en esta historia, porque como ya les dije ahora estoy con los exámenes y trabajos de la universidad y no tengo tiempo para escribir, así que no puedo actualizar seguido, hago lo que puedo.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo el interés que han puesto en la historia y los reviews que dejan, de verdad, no se imaginan lo genial que es ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes y que comenta y te da su opinión.**

**Otra cosa, un guest me pidió si podía incluir a Santana en este f****ic, y lo siento mucho, pero no, esta historia es Faberry. Ya escribí un fic en el que sale Santana y voy a escribir otro más por petición de alguien, pero en este fic es solo Faberry, si tienen alguna petición me escriben.**

**Un saludo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Lección 3

Me levanté por la mañana cuando sonó el despertador y fui al baño a lavarme la cara; todavía estaba un poco dormida ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin levantarme temprano, concretamente desde que terminé la universidad.

Cuando bajé a la cocina Rachel que ya estaba vestida para ir a clase y desayunando tostadas y cereales, levantó la vista de su comida para verme y me sonrío pícaramente. No me había molestado en vestirme, dado que después de darle la leche a Rachel iba a volver a acostarme.

—**Veo que es cierto eso de las erecciones mañaneras— **se rio y volvió a hablar **—bueno Quinn, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

A ambas se nos había quitado la vergüenza, así que volvíamos a tener la misma confianza que antes, puede que incluso más.

—**¿Tienes hambre Rachel?, ¿quieres lechita?— **empecé a mover mi mano **—¿no quieres sacarme tu la leche?**

—**Sí, quiero leche, pero te la vas a sacar tú. Por la tarde podemos hacer lo que quieras, te puedo hacer una mamada o una paja, pero por la mañana quiero que lo hagas tú. Me pone cachonda verte.**

—**Y a mi me pone cachonda que me veas.**

A medida que hablábamos yo iba moviendo la mano cada vez más rápido.

—**Yo te enseño, pero tú mandas, así que esta tarde hacemos lo que tú quieras. — **dije ya a punto de correrme.

—**Bueno… había pensado en una cosa. Las lecciones no son solo para que yo aprenda como satisfacer, sino también para aprender a recibir. Me gustaría que la tercera lección fura un 69.**

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, e imaginarme el coño de mi hermana abierto solo para mi me hizo entrar en erupción, así que me acerqué a la mesa y me corrí dentro del vaso que tenía preparado para mí.

—**¿Has dicho un 69?**

—**Sí, bueno, a no ser que no quieras, yo sé que tu puedes practicar sexo oral con cualquier mujer preciosa y no con una cría como yo, pero pensé que…**

—**No digas tonterías cielo— **la interrumpí, porque ver el repentino cambio de su cara y la tristeza en los ojos me rompió un poco por dentro **— no hay nadie en este mundo con quien quiera estar más que contigo. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Sí, y ahora tómate la leche, que se va a enfriar.**

Se bebió el vaso de un trago y se lamió los labios.

—**Riquísimo, como siempre.**

—**Me alegro de que te guste, porque te vas a hartar de tomar leche hasta que en estas** **2 semanas.**

—**Nunca me voy a cansar de tomar tu leche.**

—**Eso espero— **sinceramente no quería que esto durara solo 2 semanas, estaba claro que ya no veía a Rachel solo como mi hermanita pequeña **—venga, que vas a llegar tarde. Nos vemos cuando regreses.**

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la boca, no fue apasionado, sino tierno, fue otra clase de beso, un beso que me llegó al alma.

* * *

><p>Me fui a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama, pero tras estar media hora dando vueltas sin poder dormir y pensando en lo que había empezado a hacer con Rachel en los días anteriores, me levanté y me metí en la ducha, donde estuve un buen rato.<p>

Estuve toda la mañana leyendo pero sin leer en realidad, ya saben, cuando lees las palabras pero en realidad no prestas atención y es como si no hubieses leído nada. No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermana, porque a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho Rachel seguía siendo mi hermana pequeña.

Cuando regresó vino directamente a mi cuarto y llamó a la puerta.

—**Pasa.**

—**Quinn— **me miró fijamente a los ojos **—¿empezamos ya?**

—**Todavía no, me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa antes de hacer nada— **creo que se asustó un poco.

—**Ya sé, no quieres seguir haciendo esto, ¿es eso verdad?**

—**Yo no dije eso, solo quiero hablar contigo de una cosa— **le sonreí para tranquilizarla **—ven— **palmeé mi cama **—siéntate aquí. **

—**Me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa Quinnie?**

—**¿Tú me quieres Rachel?— **me puse totalmente seria.

—**Claro que te quiero Quinn, eres mi hermana— **dijo bastante confusa.

—**No me refiero a eso Rach, yo también te quiero como hermana, pero estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti que van más allá de lo fraternal. **

Abrió muchísimo los ojos y la boca y se quedó sin habla.

—**Rachel, no pretendo que tu sientas lo mismo, pero creo que si seguimos con esto voy a terminar teniendo sentimientos más fuertes hacia ti, y entonces si tu no sientes lo mismo me vas a dejar echa polvo, así que quiero saber si tú sientes algo por mí. **

—**Llevo enamorada de ti desde hace años.**

—**¿Qué?— **eso sí que me pilló por sorpresa.

—**Cuando tenía 10 años te vi masturbándote en el baño y como no sabía que estabas haciendo le pregunté a mamá y ella me explicó qué era la masturbación y me dio la típica charla sexual. Tú tenías 17 años y ya la tenías enorme, lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando me cambié las braguitas estaban empapadas, pero en ese momento no supe por qué. Desde entonces empecé a verte de otra forma; compréndeme, tu eras lo que toda chica podría desear, eras hermosa, educada, atenta, cariñosa… y lo sigues siendo. Yo nunca pensé que podría tener una oportunidad contigo pero el otro día… bueno ya sabes lo que pasó, me aproveché de la situación y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.**

Estaba en shock, no me esperaba esta confesión, estaba casi segura de que ella se asustaría de que estuviera empezando a sentir cosas por ella y de que no querría seguir con esto, no esperaba que me dijera que estaba enamorada de mi desde hace tanto tiempo.

—**Bueno, esto lo cambia todo. **

—**¿En qué sentido?**

—**No quiero tener sexo contigo— **me reí cuando frunció el ceño **— me refiero a que no quiero tener solo sexo contigo, tonta, quiero algo más.**

—**¿Te refieres a que quieres ser mi novia?**

—**Algo así, quiero decir, no podemos ser novias en toda regla todavía Rach, te recuerdo que somos hermanas.**

—**¿Todavía?**

—**Vamos a seguir con esto el tiempo que tu quieras, pero con normas, es decir, como si fuéramos novias pero sin serlo del todo. Cuando estemos solas actuaremos como novias, pero nadie puede saber esto, así que con los demás tenemos que actuar como lo hemos hecho siempre, es decir, como hermanas.**

—**¿Pero esto no va a ser siempre así verdad? Algún día podremos dejar de fingir y ser novias ¿no?**

—**Ahora tienes 15, si cuando tengas 18 sigues queriendo esto y sigues queriéndome a mi les diremos a mamá y a papá la verdad, y si ellos no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación nos mudaremos a otra ciudad y empezaremos de nuevo, donde nadie nos conozca y nos juzgue. Sabes que tengo dinero suficiente para empezar de nuevo en otro sitio y cuidarte.**

—**¿Harías eso por mí? **

—**Haría cualquier cosa por ti, por ahora buscaré un trabajo aquí para poder estar cerca de ti y si en 3 años sigues pensando igual haremos lo que quieras.**

—**Te quiero Quinn— **me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—**Y yo a ti, cielo.**

Entonces empezó a besarme y a quitarme la ropa, y yo no me quedé atrás. Le quité la ropa hasta que quedó en ropa interior delante de mi.

—**Bueno Rach, vamos a empezar con la lección 3. Recuéstate sobre la cama.**

Me quité toda la ropa hasta quedar desnuda y me subí a la cama, quedando entre las piernas de mi hermanita.

—**Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida— **le dije mirándole a los ojos mientras ella se sonrojaba. Entonces le quité el sujetador y empecé a lamerle las tetas mientras le bajaba las braguitas. Una vez que quedó totalmente desnuda me alejé y le abrí las piernas para verle el coño. El coño con el que llevaba soñando desde que me hizo la primera mamada. Me lo había imaginado de muchas maneras, pero la realidad era incluso mejor, era rosadito y estaba depilado, tenía el clítoris muy hinchado además estaba muy brillante debido a lo mojada que estaba.

—**Se ve delicioso y huele muy bien. Estoy segura que sabe incluso mejor— **le di un beso en la ingle **—quieres ¿estar arriba o abajo?**

—**Arriba— **dijo con la voz agitada y respirando rápidamente.

—**Lo imaginaba. Entonces déjame recostarme a mi donde estás tú— **una vez acosada le dije **—ahora arrodíllate encima de mi cara dándome la espalda —**lo hizo y casi me corro solo por las vistas privilegiadas que tenía en ese momento **—muy bien cariño, ahora ya sabes que hacer, a mamar, que yo voy a disfrutar de un manjar de los dioses.**

Subí la cabeza y le pasé la lengua por toda la rajita. No me había equivocado, era deliciosa. Estaba perdida entre sus pliegues cuando ella empezó a mamármela.

Rachel era perfecta y sus mamadas eran perfectas también, las mejores que me habían hecho en la vida. Y además su coño sabía a ambrosía, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Empecé a aumentar el ritmo y le mordí un poco el clítoris, lo que provocó su primer orgasmo, si no me equivoco el primer orgasmo de su vida.

El grito que profirió al llegar al clímax fue música para mis oídos.

—**Venga Rach, dame uno más.**

Ella dejó de chupármela y apoyó la cabeza en mi muslo, con la cara muy cerca de mi polla.

—**Dios Quinn, esto es increíble.**

Seguí chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que volvió a correrse.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de fluidos que salieron de su vagina. Los tragué gustosamente.

—**Vaya, vaya Rach, parece ser que tienes un gran talento cielo.**

Le di un beso en el clítoris, otro el la ingle y otro en el muslo.

Una vez se recuperó de su orgasmo volvió a meterse mi polla, que ya estaba a punto de explotar, en la boca y al cabo de un minuto le llené la boca de semen.

—**Creo que no voy a volver a tomar leche nunca más, solo quiero tu lechita Quinnie.**

—**Tus deseos son órdenes— **me reí.

Ella se quitó de encima y se acostó a mi lado.

—**Quinn, quiero dejar esto de las lecciones y dejarnos de rodeos, quiero que tengamos sexo, quiero decir, quiero dejar de ser virgen y quiero que tu seas mi primera vez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero estoy algo depre por el tema de los exámenes y no estaba de ánimos para escribir. Escribí el capítulo hace 2 días pero quería hacerle una segunda corrección antes de subirlo, así que no pude hasta ahora.**

**Me disculpo otra vez por hacerles esperar. **

**No estoy segura de cuando voy a poder subir otro capítulo, pero probablemente la semana que viene suba uno.**

**Mañana subiré un capítulo de Irresistible.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que siempre dejan review y bueno, también a los que simplemente leen :)**

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo tenía sueños húmedos y yo no iba a ser la excepción, pero este sueño era diferente, se sentía muy real, tan real que estaba a punto de correrme.<p>

En mi sueño alguien me estaba haciendo una mamada, una muy buena, todo hay que decirlo, usaba tanto lengua como dientes y tenía una garganta muy profunda.

De pronto la realidad me golpeó en la cara… no estaba soñando.

Intenté levantarme para ver quien se estaba divirtiendo con mi polla, pero unas manos me sujetaron los huesos de las caderas y me impidieron levantarme, no podía ver nada y las persianas bajadas no me dejaban adivinar si era de día o de noche.

Dejó de chuparme y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi… estaba desnuda, podía notar su humedad empapando mi polla.

**—Buenos días Quinn, me levanté con hambre, pero no me apetecía bajar a la cocina a desayunar—** ahora todo encajaba, era Rachel.

**—Dios Rachel, me has asustado, no sabía que eras tú.**

**—¿Quién iba a ser si no?**

**—Yo que sé— **dije algo confusa **—solo estoy algo desorientada, me acabo de levantar con tu boca entre mis piernas, es normal que esté algo despistada— **me quedé unos segundos pensando **—¿tú no estabas enfadada?**

Rach se había enfadado conmigo porque anoche cuando me pidió que le quitara la virginidad le dije que necesitaba pensarlo.

**—Anoche estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que me enfade injustamente contigo, estás en todo tu derecho de no querer acostarte conmigo, y más teniendo en cuenta todas las ofertas que tienes.**

Me incorporé, y Rachel, que seguía a horcajadas sobre mi, gimió cuando mi polla rozó su clítoris.

**—Rach, no te dije que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que debía pensarlo, no tiene nada que ver con otras mujeres, ya no me interesa ninguna otra mujer. El día en que me hiciste la primera mamada supe que eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, ¿ok? — **asintió **—Cariño, solo quiero que lo pienses bien; es tu primera vez y apenas tienes 15 años, no quiero que dentro de unos años te arrepientas de haberme entregado tu virginidad, nunca me lo perdonaría.**

**—Te lo dije ayer y te lo digo hoy: Quiero que tu seas la primera, y espero que también seas la última— **mi corazón se inflaba en mi pecho cada vez que decía algo así.

**—Está bien, si estás tan segura lo haremos.**

Rach dio un grito de alegría y comenzó a dar saltitos sobre mi, y evidentemente eso se sintió jodidamente bien.

**—Pero no ahora— **dije **—déjame al menos prepararte algo especial.**

**—Vale, pero déjame agradecerte— **se levantó, me separó las piernas y se puso entre ellas **—además aun no he desayunado— ** lamió toda la extensión de mi polla y metió la lengua en el hueco de la puntita recogiendo un poco de líquido pre-seminal.

**—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días, esa boquita tuya hace milagros nena.**

En un momento mi glande estaba en el fondo de su garganta y me hizo una señal para que me moviera, así que empecé a follarme su boca. Sin prisa pero sin pausa.

A esta altura me podría haber corrido ya más de dos veces, pero estaba disfrutando mucho como para dejar que terminara ya. Si hay algo por lo que las mujeres me recordaban después de haber tenido sexo con ellas era por mi aguante; podía hacer que una mujer se corriera varias veces antes de que yo llegara al orgasmo. Pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, llevaba un rato haciéndome la mamada cuando noté que ya no podía aguantar, así que se lo dije.

**—Cielo, estoy a punto de correrme, si no quieres tragarlo sabes que no es necesario, no quiero que te veas obligada a tragarlo cada vez que lo hacemos.**

Sacó mi polla de su boca solo para decir:

**—Ni por un segundo pienses que no voy a tragármelo. Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.**

Se volvió a meter la polla en la boca y siguió chupándola hasta que me corrí con un gran alarido. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

No sé que pasó, probablemente quedé inconsciente tras correrme, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Rachel ya no estaba en mi cuarto y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar toda la luz.

Me levanté y fui al baño a ducharme, después de estar media hora en la ducha salí y bajé al comedor llevando puesto solo unos bóxer y un sujetador.

Rachel estaba viendo la televisión así que me acerqué a ella por detrás sin hacer ruido, la abracé por detrás y le dejé un suave beso en el cuello.

**—Me gusta más despertarme a tu lado, despertar sola no es tan divertido.**

Empezó a reír suavemente. Dio vuelta la cabeza y me agarró la parte de detrás del cuello para acercarme a ella, cosa que no dudé. Empezamos a besarnos; comenzamos besándonos suavemente, pero poco a poco la cosa se puso más caliente y tuve que detenerla.

**—Creo que deberíamos comer algo Rach, ¿pedimos pizza?**

**—Y vemos una película, me apetece acurrucarme contigo en el sofá y ver una película de miedo.**

**—No se me ocurre un mejor plan.**

* * *

><p>Entramos a la casa y Rach me dijo que se iba a duchar y a arreglarse antes del gran momento, acabábamos de regresar de nuestra cita; la había llevado a un parque temático que estaba fuera de la ciudad, por lo que nadie sabía que éramos hermanas y pudimos actuar como una pareja normal, tras eso la llevé a un restaurante y cenamos tranquilamente. Fue la mejor cita de mi vida, ella había disfrutado como una niña de 5 años y yo había disfrutado por verla tan feliz.<p>

Subí a mi cuarto y me di una ducha rápida antes de llamar a la puerta de mi hermana, que me dijo que pasara.

Solo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y tenía el pelo mojado; estaba preciosa. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de desvirgar a mi hermana, pero ahora lo tenía muy claro, esto es lo que quería, Rachel es lo que quería.

No dijimos nada, solo nos acercamos y empezamos a besarnos como si el mundo se fuera a terminar si dejábamos de hacerlo. Rachel me quitó la camiseta y el short y quedé completamente desnuda con el pene semierecto; yo no me quedé atrás y le quité la toalla, lanzándola a cualquier sitio.

Tomé a Rach en mis brazos, la acosté en la cama y me situé entre sus piernas, rozando nuestros sexos. Le di un suave beso detrás de la oreja, y seguí delineándole a besos toda la mandíbula mientras me movía sobre ella para que estuviera suficientemente húmeda.

Una vez que sentí que ya podía penetrarla sin causarle mucho dolor la miré a los ojos y le dije:

**—Cariño, tienes preservativos a mano o voy a buscar uno a mi cuarto?**

**—No quiero que uses condón.**

**—Eso no se discute— **dije con severidad **—te aseguro que quiero tener hijos contigo, pero todavía es muy temprano para eso.**

**—Tomo la píldora desde hace un par de años para regular la regla, así que no hay por qué preocuparse; además sé que estás limpia, hace poco te hiciste una revisión.**

No pude discutirle**.**

**—Está bien, como quieras, pero quiero que sepas que esta va a ser la primera vez que lo hago sin goma.**

**—Me alegro, así también va a ser una primera vez para ti.**

**—También va a ser la primera vez que hago el amor en lugar de tener solo sexo.**

**—Dios, si vuelves a decir algo así no me voy a controlar y voy a follarte durante toda la noche hasta que no quedé una gota de semen que pueda extraerte.**

**—No me quejaré si lo haces.**

**—Basta de palabras— **agarró mi polla y la situó en su entrada.

Cuando noté que estaba en la posición correcta empujé un poco hasta que entro la cabeza; todo esto lo hacía mientras la miraba a los ojos, por lo que pude ver una mueca de dolor, así que agarré su mano con la mía, entrelacé nuestros dedos y situé nuestras manos en la almohada, detrás de su cabeza.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y le dije:

**—Dime si quieres que pare.**

**—Nunca.**

Fui empujando poco a poco hasta que entré completamente. Esto era el paraíso.

Ella respiraba fuertemente y le caía una lágrima del ojo derecho. Besé la lágrima para intentar mitigar un poco su dolor con algo de cariño.

**—Siento muchísimo haberte hecho daño, cielo.**

Estuve un minuto así sin moverme, me estaba matando, pero se que le había dolido mucho y no quería hacerle más daño.

**—Creo que ya puedes moverte Quinn.**

**—¿Crees?, quiero que estés segura Rach, no quiero hacerte daño.**

Me miró con esos ojos que me volvían loca y solo con eso supe lo que tenía que hacer, así que me retiré hasta que solo quedó la punta dentro y volvía a arremeter contra ella, causando un gemido en ella; volví a repetir el proceso hasta que el ritmo empezó a acelerarse.

**—¿Te gusta Rach?**

**—¿Gustarme?, esto es incluso mejor que el 69, se siente increíble Quinn.**

**—Me alegro de que te guste, porque a partir de ahora creo que voy a necesitar hacer el amor contigo al menos una vez al día.**

**—Mejor que sean dos— **esa última frase la dijo entre gemido y gemido.

Encontré su punto g y empecé a martillearlo hasta que se corrió, bajé la mano y empecé a acariciarle el botoncito hasta que volvió a correrse, aun más fuerte que antes, parecía que se había meado de la cantidad de jugos que había expulsado.

Me arrodillé sobre el colchón y puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros y volví a moverme. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de correrme, pero quería que volviera a tener otro orgasmo antes de desahogarme. Eso no tardo en llegar, apenas unos minutos más tarde volvió a echar la cabeza hacía atrás y soltó un gritó mientras llegaba al clímax.

Solo entonces me dejé ir, expulsé mi esencia dentro de mi hermanita, pero saqué la polla antes de terminar de expulsar todo para echar un poco de semen sobre su vulva y su estómago.

Una vez se calmo mi respiración le limpié mi semen con la lengua y fui dándole besos desde el estómago al cuello, luego la miré a los ojos, ella los cerró y le di un beso en cada ojo.

**—Esta ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida— **le dije** —espero que te gustara.**

**—Coincido contigo, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, muchas gracias por haberlo hecho, sabes que podrías haberte negado.**

**—Gracias a ti, cielo— **seguí dándole besos por toda la cara **—ahora vamos a mi cuarto, voy a prepararte un baño caliente, has sangrado un poco, así que vamos a dormir en mi cama y mañana me encargo de limpiar tus sabanas.**

**—Eres un cielo Quinn, pero no creo que pueda caminar, y mucho menos bañarme.**

**—No te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré de ti.**

La tomé en brazos y la llevé al baño de mi cuarto, una vez que llegué a la bañera la metí y abrí el agua caliente, le mojé todo el cuerpo y luego mojé mi mano, me eché jabón y le enjaboné todo el cuerpo, entreteniéndome más de lo debido en sus pechos.

Me eché más jabón en las manos, le abrí las piernas y comencé a limpiarle la entrepierna con mucho cuidado, debido a que no sabía si le seguía doliendo o no. Un vez limpia agarré una toalla y empecé a secarla, luego la abracé, envolviéndole así la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, la volví a tomar en brazos y la llevé a mi cama.

**—Me doy una ducha rápida y vengo.**

Rápida no fue el término adecuado, no tardé ni 2 minutos en volver a la cama, donde ella ya estaba dormida.

Le quité la toalla para que no durmiera incómoda y la metí bajo las mantas, luego me metí yo e instantáneamente ella se giró y me abrazó; apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y entrecruzó sus piernas con las mías. No era una postura muy cómoda para mí, pero me importaba una mierda, mientras ella estuviera cómoda yo estaba bien. Empecé a acariciarle el pelo y al rato yo también me quedé dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento muchísimo, pero esto no es un capítulo, es más que nada una disculpa por haber desaparecido esta semana, pero se me estropeó el ordenador y no pude escribir. Además aún no terminé con los exámenes, así que no tengo tiempo de nada.

No estoy segura de cuando voy a poder subir otro capítulo, pero no se preocupen, como ya les dije no voy a abandonar la historia, es más, solo le quedan dos o tres capítulos como mucho; después me dedicaré a seguir con los one shorts, no me agobian tanto.

Además de todo, hago esta N/A para preguntaros una cosa; había pensado hacer una cosa que a lo mejor no a todos/as les agrada, así que mejor pregunto antes y ustedes deciden: tenía la idea de hacer que Rachel penetre a Quinn por detrás con un strap on, quiero saber si les gusta la idea o no, dejadme un mp o un comentario y que decida la mayoría.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestra paciencia, haré lo que esté en mi mano por sbir un capítulo lo antes posible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero: les quiero pedir perdón por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ****publicar, sé que es muy molesto ya que yo también leo fics, pero entre los exámenes y cosas personales no encontré tiempo para escribir. Además estoy algo atascada con esta historia y se está haciendo mucho más larga de lo que había pensado en un principio.**

**Segundo: respecto a lo que les pregunté en la N/A sobre si querían o no que Quinn fuese penetrada recibí tantas respuestas negativas como afirmativas (y algún que otro insulto), así que no lo voy a incluir en este fic, pero si la gente que dijo que sí sigue interesada podría hacer un one-shot sobre ello.**

**Tercero: a la historia solo le quedan 2 capítulos más y después me dedicaré a terminar de subir Irresistible y a subir one-shots cada tanto, porque la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración y las ganas con las que empecé cuando subí una historia por primera vez.**

**Muchas gracias y perdón por esta parrafada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Estas dos semanas habían pasado volando. Lo que en un principio pensé que sería un suplicio terminó siendo un regalo maravilloso. Estas dos semanas Rachel y yo hicimos honor a la expresión de "aprovecha bien el tiempo". No hubo un rincón de la casa en el que mi hermanita y yo no hubiéramos follado en estos días (personalmente me quedo con el polvo que echamos en la cocina).

Por desgracia nuestras pequeñas vacaciones llegaban a su fin ya que nuestros padres regresaban por la tarde a casa; y a pesar de que los extrañaba y tenía ganas de verles, tenía muchas más ganas de seguir estando con Rachel de la misma manera que hemos estado estas semanas; pero como dicen, todo lo bueno acaba en algún momento. Ahora mi hermana y yo tendríamos que llevar nuestra relación en secreto hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad y pudiéramos contárselo a nuestros padres, porque si de algo estaba segura es de que nuestros padres lo iban a tomar de la peor forma posible y nos iban a alejar si tenían la oportunidad, así que había que esperar hasta que Rachel fuera adulta y no dependiese legalmente de ellos. Siendo sincera todo esto me partía el alma, porque amaba a mis padres y se que esto nos separaría, pero amaba mucho más a Rachel y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella.

A pesar de que ya eran las 12 del mediodía todavía estábamos en la cama (desnudas, para variar) disfrutando de nuestras últimas horas de libertad.

Las dos estábamos algo tristes por el hecho de tener que ocultarnos, pero habíamos hablado y estábamos más tranquilas, por eso me sorprendió que Rachel rompiera a llorar de pronto.

—**¿Cielo?, ¿que pasa? ¿estás bien?— **le pregunté algo alterada, y eso solo hizo que llorara más fuerte **—oye Rach, me estás preocupando, ¿qué te pasa? **

—**Lo siento.**

—**No quiero que te disculpes, quiero que me digas qué es lo que va mal.**

—**Todo va mal, ¿es que no te das cuenta?— **dijo de golpe.

Probablemente vio mi cara, que se había descompuesto al oír sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho me había dolido.

—**No me refiero a nuestra relación, eso es probablemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Aunque en realidad si que me refiero a nuestra relación… no sé como voy a soportar fingir que eres solo mi hermana durante 3 años Quinn. Es demasiado tiempo.**

—**Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto, sé que va a ser difícil, pero si mamá y papá se enteran de nuestra relación es bastante probable que a ti te internen en un colegio y me prohíban verte, y las dos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres y mucho menos lo que yo quiero. Sé que cuesta, pero hay que tener paciencia, y en cuanto tengas los 18 se lo decimos y nos vamos a vivir juntas.**

—**Pero Quinn, es mucho tiempo, ¿qué pasa si nos descubren?**

—**No lo harán, porque vamos a ser muy cuidadosas. No vamos a tener gestos demasiado cariñosos o que sean sospechosos delante de ellos y solo haremos el amor cuando ellos no estén en casa.**

—**Pero, ¿y en el caso de que nos pillaran que haríamos? **

—**No lo sé cielo, probablemente te llevaría conmigo a algún sitio en el que no nos pudiesen encontrar, pero intentemos no pensar en ello ¿vale? Aprovechemos estas últimas horas.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>¡Hemos llegado!— <strong>oí gritar a mi madre y vi como Rachel se levantaba del sofá en el que estábamos viendo una película y se tiraba a los brazos de mi padre (mi padre y Rachel siempre habían tenido un vínculo muy especial, estaba claro que Rachel era su favorita y mi hermanita quería mocho más a mi padre que a mi madre).

Yo le di un abrazo corto a mi madre y un beso en la mejilla a mi padre antes de hablar.

—**¿Cómo fue el viaje?, ¿disfrutasteis mucho?**

—**Muy bien cariño, ha sido como una segunda luna de miel— **dijo mi padre, que todavía seguía medio abrazado a Rachel **—¿Y vosotras qué tal?, por lo que veo no quemasteis la casa y os portasteis bien. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?**

—**No te lo puedes ni imaginar— **dijo Rachel con voz de pícara **—Quinn me enseño a hacer muchísimas cosas estas semanas— **Mis padres me miraron raro … se me subieron los huevos a la garganta, os juro que pensé que se habían dado cuenta de que estaba pasando algo; pero al parecer solo les había extrañado mi buena actitud y que le hubiera "enseñado cosas a Rachel" ya que yo me había quejado bastante de que me dejaran a cargo de ella cuando se fueron.

—**¿Bueno chicas, me alegro de que hayáis pasado un buen rato, me ayudáis a deshacer la maleta y luego hacemos la cena?— **dijo mi madre.

—**Claro mami, vamos— **Rachel siempre tan cariñosa.

* * *

><p>Después de una cena en familia en la que nos contaron todos los detalles de su viaje y nosotras le contamos todo lo que hicimos nosotras como por ejemplo "hacer manualidades" o "ver muchas películas" cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.<p>

Me di una rápida ducha y me acosté a leer, aunque mi rato de lectura no duró mucho ya que cuando apenas llevaba unos 10 minutos leyendo noté como se me cerraban los párpados… estaba muerta de cansancio. Se me iba a hacer raro volver a dormir sola, pero por desgracia tenía que volver a acostumbrarme a ello.

No sé cuantas horas llevaba dormida cando noté que alguien se metía en mi cama y se acurrucaba junto a mí, poniendo su cara en mi cuello.

—**Rach, cariño, yo también te extraño mucho, pero no puedes dormir aquí, es muy arriesgado.**

—**No tienen por qué enterarse, me he puesto la alarma muy temprano y me voy a ir a mi cuarto antes de que se despierten; además tampoco se van a dar cuenta de que estamos juntas solo porque duerma aquí, te recuerdo que somos hermanas y las hermanas muchas veces duermen juntas, si nos ven les decimos que vimos una película por la noche y me quedé dormida— **en realidad tenía algo de razón, antes de que empezáramos con todo esto habíamos dormido en el mismo cuarto más de una vez y mis padres nunca dijeron nada.

—**Está bien, entonces lo haremos así, pero igualmente no podemos arriesgarnos a dormir juntas todos los días, ¿lo entiendes no?**

—**Claro— **dijo a la vez que empezó a dejarme besos por el cuello.

—**Eso si que no Rachel, nos pueden oír, y si entran y nos ven estoy segura de que me la cortan.**

—**Seremos silenciosas, además cerré la puerta con llave— **dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarme la polla (os recuerdo que duermo desnuda) **—parece que nuestro amiguito esta muy despierto.**

—**Joder cielo, esas manos tuyas son mágicas— **al parecer no le costó mucho convencerme **—ponte a cuatro, quiero follarte desde atrás.**

Se quitó la ropa y se puso a cuatro patas, y aunque no se veía mucho por la falta de luz sabía perfectamente dónde estaba.

Me puse detrás de ella y le empecé a besar en cuello, la espalda, los glúteos y finalmente llegué a donde quería y empecé a comerle el coño desde atrás.

Después de pasar un rato jugando con su clítoris guié mi lengua hacía su entrada y comencé a follármela con la lengua.

Estábamos haciéndolo muy silenciosas, y aunque ella jadeaba mucho solo la podía escuchar yo, si alguien estuviese al otro lado de la puerta no podría escuchar nada.

Una vez que se corrió con un fuerte jadeo fui dejándole besos por los muslos y subí a los glúteos, que además se llevaron algún que otro mordisco; de repente le separe las nalgas con las manos y enterré mi cara en su trasero, el cual empecé a comerme de la misma manera que antes hice con su coño. Al parecer eso le tomo por sorpresa y soltó un suave gemido.

Separé un poco mi cara de su culo y le dije **—Cielo, recuerda lo que dijiste, tienes que ser silenciosa. No tengo ganas de que me corten la polla— **le di otra lamida a su ano **—¿te gusta Rach?**

—**Dios, sí, ¿vas a hacérmelo por detrás?— **me preguntó mirándome por encima del hombro. A pesar de que podía ver mucho más que su silueta, eso ya era bastante para ponerme a mil.

—**Pues no lo había pensado, pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo podemos intentarlo, aunque dicen que la primera vez duele mucho Rach… y sabes que no podemos hacer mucho ruido.**

—**Da igual, no me importa que duela. Vamos, quiero hacerlo, tener tu lengua ahí me ha puesto muy cachonda; además, el hecho de que papá y mamá estén en la habitación de al lado me pone aún más.**

—**Joder Rach, eres una viciosilla— **le dije mientras seguía comiéndole el culo, pero en seguida me di cuenta de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo y me puse detrás de ella **—cielo, pásame el lubricante, está en el cajón de la mesilla— ** en cuanto me lo dio me eché un poco en los dedos con los cuales empecé a acariciarle el ano. Cuando noté que ya estaba preparada le metí un dedo, y como vi que no le dolía le metí otro y empecé a meterlos y sacarlos para lubricarla bien y cuando tenía los dedos dentro empecé a separarlos para dilatarle un poco el ano.

—**Quinn, te necesito dentro ya.**

—**Ten un poco de paciencia cariño, lo bueno siempre se hace de esperar— **le di un beso en la nalga derecha y le saqué los dedos, me eché más lubricante en la mano y empecé a pajearme un poco para lubricarme yo también. Una vez que mi polla estaba embadurnada situé la punta en su ano **—voy a empujar un poco, quiero que me digas si te duele mucho, ¿vale? — **ella asintió y yo empujé hasta que entro la cabeza de mi polla **—¿vas bien? — **volvió a asentir y empujé hasta que una tercera parte de mi rabo estaba dentro de ella, entonces fue cuando la oí quejarse **—¿te duele mucho? sabes que no tenemos por qué seguir.**

—**Quiero seguir, empuja un poco más. Me duele, pero lo puedo aguantar.**

Empujé otra vez y ahora ya había entrado la mitad.

—**Cariño, acaríciate un poco el clítoris así con el placer se apacigua un poco el dolor— **me hizo caso y empezó a tocarse **—voy a dar el último empujón, de acuerdo?**

—**Sí, pero hazlo rápido Quinn.**

En un movimiento de caderas ya estaba completamente enterrada en ella.

—**La madre que te parió Quinn, eso ha dolido mucho, joder— **dijo medio gritando en susurros.

—**Lo siento mucho cielo, ¿quieres que salga?**

—**Si sales la que te va a cortar la polla voy a ser yo. Empieza a moverte.**

Saqué la polla hasta la punta y volví a metérsela hasta el fondo.

—**¿Te sigue doliendo?— **volvía a sacarla y meterla.

—**Un poquito, pero el placer es más intenso que el dolor, sigue por favor.**

No me lo tuvo que repetir, en ese momento dejamos de hablar (más bien de susurrar) y empezamos a follar como locas.

Su ano me estaba estrujando tanto la polla que sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Se me empezó a hinchar mucho y vi lo que se avecinaba.

—**Rach, necesito que te corras ya, no puedo aguantar más.**

Empezó a acariciarse el clítoris y al minuto se estaba corriendo otra vez empapando las sábanas otra vez.

Unos segundos después me corrí yo, pero saqué mi polla de su culo y me corrí en sus nalgas y su espalda. Una vez me recuperé del orgasmo se limpié el semen con la lengua.

—**Yo también quiero, avariciosa— ** me dijo por encima del hombro.

Seguí limpiándole el semen y le di la vuelta y la dejé tumbada boca arriba en la cama y me subí a horcajadas en su estómago, un poco más debajo de sus tetitas.

Agache mi cabeza sobre la suya y deje caer de mi boca a la suya una buena cantidad de semen, que ella tragó con mucho gusto.

—**Quiero más.**

No tuvo que decir nada más. Empecé a hacerme una paja encima de ella, que miraba hipnotizada el movimiento de mi mano.

—**Te puedo jurar que no hay mejor visión que la que estoy teniendo ahora mismo— **me dijo mirando mi polla.

—**Te aseguro que lo que veo yo es bastante mejor— **le deje mirándola fijamente.

—**Dios, te amo tanto Quinn, no sé como vamos a aguantar 3 años así, haciendo el amor a escondidas.**

—**Lo haremos, será difícil pero valdrá la pena… Cariño, abre la boca.**

Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y yo intenté apuntar bien, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que mi corrida termino salpicando toda su cara también su pelo. Joder, la imagen de mi hermana con mi cara toda manchada de mi semen era portentosa.

Cuando terminé de correrme ella se llevo mi polla a su boca para limpiarla bien y una vez terminó con mi polla empezó a recoger con sus dedos el semen de su cara y se llevó los dedos a la boca para limpiarlos. Cuando terminó se levantó para ir al baño de mi cuarto y asearse un poco. Luego volvió a la cama y se acurrucó junto a mi.

—**Quinn, vamos a logrargo ¿no?**

—**Por supuesto cielo, lo superaremos juntas. Nunca olvides que te amo.**


End file.
